vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Two of a Kind
thumb|300px|Portada del Single. Two of a Kind es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 4 de febrero de 2017 y actualmente supera las 71 mil visitas en YouTube. Puede ser comprada en Bandcamp. Intérprete: Otomachi Una Música, Letra y PV: GHOST Ilustración: GHOST, Nat, Icefly, Minty, Morei, Hjördis, Zhi, Anna, Alexis, Sasalovu, PRISMkidd, Checkmate, Grace, toume-i (Maximus), Dizzy, Cooper, TV y Pyo *YouTube *Dropbox (MP3) *Dropbox (Instrumental) Letra *Inglés dado por el autor. *Traducción al español por Rave. Inglés= I can see the stars melting away A telescope foretold our eternity As I stood by the window Turning around to face you Turning around to tell you I told you so, the stars are melting away And it’s my place to say, Today, this space will never be the same For two of a kind I can see the strings of fate falling apart And I can see the wings of heaven Shedding their feathers In unison, the angels are Turning around to face you Turning around to show you So heed the stars, their light will leave us in the dark In the depths of our hearts A time when I was watching from afar Over two of a kind You saw, the stars are melting away And it’s my place to say, Today, our lives will never be the same We were two of a kind |-| Español= Puedo ver las estrellas derritiéndose Un telescopio predijo nuestra eternidad Mientras estaba de pie junto a la ventana Dándote la vuelta Dándome la vuelta para decirte Te lo dije, las estrellas se están derritiendo Y es mi lugar para decir, Hoy, este espacio nunca será el mismo Para dos de una misma clase Puedo ver las cuerdas del destino cayendo a pedazos Y puedo ver las alas del cielo Derramando sus plumas Al unísono, los ángeles están Dándote la vuelta Dando la vuelta para mostrarte Así que escucha las estrellas, su luz nos dejará en la oscuridad En las profundidades de nuestros corazones Un tiempo en el que estaba viendo desde lejos Más de dos de una misma clase. Has visto que las estrellas se están derritiendo Y es mi lugar para decir Hoy, nuestras vidas nunca serán las mismas Éramos dos de una misma clase Galería Ilustraciones Oficiales= Tumblr_okx6grDKSd1vn14elo1_500.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por toume-i. C34ElEXUEAAoHaN.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por TV. C36f5SBWQAMWSA7.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Pyo. Tumblr_okw4rz6Uqm1vmjw6bo1_1280.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Dizzy. Tumblr_okwondmjPQ1uh7ptqo1_1280.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Grace. Two_of_a_kind_by_tokominto-daxzoam.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Minty. Two_of_a_kind_by_fairyquartz-daxxan5.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Nat. Two_of_a_kind_by_guilhermeasb0-daxyl70.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Icefly. C34GAxLUoAAkgNj.jpg|Imagen oficial ilustrada por PRISMkidd. Tumblr_okwh73Jh2g1vmg7igo1_400.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Checkmate. |-| Arte Conceptual= Una1 by official ghost-daxxo4i.jpg|Arte conceptual por GHOST. Una2_by_official_ghost-daxxo89.jpg|Arte conceptual por GHOST. Enlaces *Arte Conceptual en Deviantart. *Arte Conceptual en Deviantart. *Imagen oficial en Tumblr. *Imagen oficial en Twitter. *Imagen oficial en Twitter. *Imagen oficial en Tumblr. *Imagen oficial en Tumblr. *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. *Imagen oficial en Twitter. *Imagen oficial en Instagram. *Imagen oficial en Tumblr. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Otomachi Una Categoría:Canción publicada en 2017